Mended Heart
by ifabummie
Summary: that piece of me has been torn apart. but you pick it up. quitely. Gently. until i'm healed. A Kai x Sehun fanfic. Genderswitch. HS!AU
1. Chapter 1

MENDED HEART

A KAIHUN fanfic

By cho-i-fa

WUSH…

Jongin mengusap-usap kedua lengannya saat angin berhembus menerpa tubuhnya. Sore itu hujan tengah mengguyur kota. Jongin yang sialnya hari itu lupa membawa payung harus rela berteduh di halte bus tak jauh dari tempat kerjanya.

 _Sepertinya hujan ini akan berlangsung lama._

Melihat sekeliling, ternyata Jongin tidak sendirian di tempat itu. Ada seorang gadis berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dari penampilannya, mungkin gadis itu seumuran dengan Jongin.

Merasa bosan karena hujan yang tak kunjung reda, jongin memutuskan untuk membaca manga yang ia pinjam dari Chanyeol tadi pagi. Baru beberapa halaman yang ia baca, perhatiannya sudah teralihkan saat ia mendengar benda terjatuh. Mata Jongin seketika tebelalak saat mendapati gadis tadi tergeletak di atas lantai halte bus tak sadarkan diri.

Seketika Jongin menghampiri gadis itu, merengkuh kepala gadis itu dipangkuannya lalu meraih handphone di sakunya.

"Hallo, ambulance…"

He and I collide like two predestined stars

And in that brief moment

I felt what it was like to be immortal

TBC

Assalam… ketemu lagi. Kali ini saya fic Kaihun. Ini baru prolog. Jadi maaf kalo pendek banget. Maaf saya gak bisa update panjang dan cepet. Pokoknya enjoy aja ffnya. Ketemu di next chap okey….


	2. Chapter 2

MENDED HEART

Hal pertama yang menyambut pandangan Sehun saat ia membuka mata ialah sebuah langit-langit kamar berwarna putih. Disusul dengan suara lembut sang ibu yang kental dengan nada khawatir, serta bau obat yang menyengat.

Dia di rumah sakit. Tapi kenapa? Sehun tidak bisa mengingatnya. Gadis itu mengerang. Tak kuasa mengeluarkan suara karena tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

Kepalanya masih terasa berat. Namun perlahan pandangannya semakin jelas.

"Sehun... oh terimakasih Tuhan. Ibu khawatir sekali."

"Air..." satu kata yang diucapkan Sehun saat gadis itu bisa menemukan suaranya. Tak lama kemudian sebuah straw di dekatkan dimulutnya oleh sang ibu.

"Hati-hati minumnya." Ucap ibunya lembut.

Sehun kembali berbaring setelah selesai minum. Ibunya dengan lembut mengusap dahi Sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi bu?"

"Tadi sore ayahmu menerima telepon. Mengatakan jika kau berada dirumah sakit. Saat aku, ayah dan kakakmu sampai, ternyata ada seorang pemuda yang menunggu di luar ruanganmu. Pemuda itu yang membawamu kesini."

"Pemuda?" Sehun mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi.

"Dia bilang kau pingsan di halte bus."

"Setelah kami mengucapkan terimakasih, dia langsung pergi."

Sehun hanya diam. Mencoba mencerna apa yang di ceritakan ibunya. Dia ingat dia berada di halte bus sore itu. Tapi dia tidak ingat jika ada pemuda yang juga berada di tempat itu.

"Tapi, pemuda itu meninggalkan jaketnya disini. Suster yang memberikannya pada ibu tadi pagi. Suster bilang jaket itu sudah berada di tubuhmu saat ambulance datang. Hah...pemuda itu baik sekali." Mata ibunya berubah menjadi dreamy eyes saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Aku ingin melihat jaket itu bu."

"Ah tunggu sebentar, ibu akan mengambilnya."

Tak lama kemudian didepan Sehun sudah terpampang sebuah jaket denim berwarna seaweed. Di bagian belakang ada sebuah logo bertuliskan Mage dengan sayap di setiap sisinya.

Sehun terus mengamati jaket itu. Berharap ia menemukan petunjuk siapa pemilik jaket itu. Sampai ia di bagian kerah. Ada sebuah coretan pena di bagian itu.

"Kai..."

1994

Pagi itu adalah hari pertama murid-murid Je Ha High School masuk sekolah setelah libur musim panas. Seperti biasa Jongin, Chen, Chanyeol dan Xiumin berjalan kaki ke sekolah bersama.

"Hey...lihat ini! Chen punya koleksi baru." Chanyeol berseru. Tanpa rasa malu melambaikan sebuah majalah untuk pria dewasa di depan teman-temannya.

PLAKK..!

"Pelankan suaramu bodoh." Chen dengan keras memukul kepala Chanyeol. Si korban hanya bisa meringis sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Kau tidak perlu memukulku sekeras itu, kutu bebek!"

"Beraninya kau memanggilku kutu beb-"

"Cium...cium...cium..." dengan nada datar, diiringi tepukan tangan setengah hati, Xiumin mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Chen langsung melempari Xiumin tatapan horror, sementara Chanyeol terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Betul juga kata baozi, aku tidak pernah mencium Chen sebelumnya. Chen?" Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya ke arah Chen, "Wanna try my lips?"

Seketika tangan Chen mendorong wajah Chanyeol menjauh. "Apa kau sudah gila?!"

"Geez...aku kan cuma bercanda. Eh kira-kira siapa ya teman sebangkuku? Aku harap dia gadis yang cantik. Hehehe..." jika ini adalah sebuah shoujo manga, mata Chanyeol pasti sudah berbentuk heart.

"Benar juga. Program pengacakan kelas kan dimulai hari ini." Xiumin menendang sebuah kerikil di depannya.

"Menyebalkan sekali. Kalau yang di acak cuma kelasnya aku tidak masalah. Tapi kali ini kita juga harus sebangku dengan murid perempuan. Apa maksudnya kepala sekolah melakukan semua itu." Chen mendengus sambil membenahi spectaclenya.

"Karena kepala sekolah tahu kita semua ini single man yang butuh wanita di sampingnya." Chanyeol bertingkah layaknya ia telah menemukan ide paling briliyan sedunia.

"Eh, tiang listrik karatan, kepala sekolah kita tidak mungkin sebodoh itu. Duh.." Chen menepuk dahinya.

"Mungkin karena sebagian besar murid yang berprestasi di sekolah ini adalah murid perempuan, jadi kepala sekolah ingin kita sebagai siswa bisa belajar dari mereka." Jongin yang sedari tadi diam, kini bersuara. Ketiga temannya seketika langsung ber-ooh-ria bersamaan.

"Whatever. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat siapa gadis yang menerima kehormatan untuk duduk sebangku denganku" Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Hey...Chanyeol! tunggu! PD sekali kau melambaikan majalahku seperti itu! Simpan di tasmu tolol!" Chen mengejar Chanyeol. Diikuti Xiumin dan Jongin.

-At announcement hall-

Semua murid tengah berkumpul di depan papan pengumuman. Mereka mencari-cari nama mereka di daftar kelas sambil berdesak-desakan.

Ada yang terkejut, sedih, dan ada juga yang melompat kegirangan sambil memeluk temannya karena tahu mereka masih sekelas. Tak terkecuali dengan keempat pemuda tadi.

"Well, sebaiknya kita harus segera ke kelas kita masing-masing." Xiumin melirik jam tangannya sekali lagi.

"Chen, walaupun kau menyebalkan, tapi kau adalah teman yang baik. May you rest in peace." Chanyeol menepuk pundak Chen.

"Aku hanya tidak sekelas lagi denganmu, bukannya mati." Chen memutar bola matanya ketika melihat cengiran Chanyeol.

"Well then, see you at lunch break." Jongin berbalik menuju kelas 2-1 bersama Chanyeol, sementara Xiumin dan Chen menuju kelas 2-4.

1994

Sehun tengah membaca chat dari kakaknya saat ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya

"Sehunnie..." saat ia menoleh, ia mendapati Baekhyun tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Baek—uufh"

"Sehunnie...Oh thanks God, aku sekelas lagi denganmu." Sehun sudah di serang dengan headlock dari baekhyun.

"Baek, leherku sakit."

Seketika Baekhyun melepaskan dekapannya dari leher Sehun. "Oops...sorry."

"By the way, kudengar beberapa hari yang lalu kau dirawat di rumah sakit."

Sehun tersenyum melihat kekhawatiran di mata baekhyun, "Aku tidak apa-apa Baek. Hanya anemiaku kambuh lagi."

"Tapi-"

"Sorry ladies, harus menggangu kalian. Tapi siapa salah satu dari kalian yang bernama Oh Sehun." Obrolan mereka terinterupsi ketika seorang pemuda berambut ikal berdiri di depan mereka.

"Ada urusan apa kau dengan Oh Sehun?" Baekhyun, menjadi teman yang over protective, memutuskan untuk angkat bicara. Tak lupa dengan death glare miliknya. Dari kesan pertama, Baekyun sudah tidak suka dengan pemuda itu.

"Geez, why so hostile? Aku cuma menanyakan teman sebangkuku."

Sehun yang tak suka kekacauan, apalagi di pagi hari, mencoba menenangkan baekhyun dengan mengelus lengan temannya itu. "Aku Oh Sehun."

"Great, now...bisa kau minggir?"

"Tanpa kau mintapun aku juga akan pindah." Dengan sinis Baekhyun mendorong tubuh pemuda itu dan duduk di bangku aslinya yang berada tepat dibelakang bangku Sehun.

"Maaf tentang temanku tadi. Dia memang sedikit overprtective denganku." Sehun tersenyum ramah.

"Bukan masalah. Mungkin dia sedang PMS. Oh, dimana sopan santunku, by the way aku Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh Sehun.

Keduanya tak sadar dengan Baekhyun yang sedang melemparkan pandangan membunuuh ke arah Chanyeol. Jika ia berani menggoda Sehunnie, gadis itu tidak akan segan untuk menendang pantat pemuda itu.

Serta Jongin yang sedari tadi melirik Sehun.

"Gadis itu terlihat familiar."

1994

Waktu lunch break di Je Ha High cukup panjang. Biasanya selesai makan siang, para murid akan melakukan aktivitas kegemaran mereka masing-masing.

Ada yang pergi ke perpus, bermesraan di taman belakang sekolah, dan ada juga yang bermain di halaman sekolah, layaknya Jongin dan teman-temannya kala itu.

"Jongin, pass kepadaku!" Chanyeol berseru dari seberang lapangan, saat ia melihat Jongin kesusuahan menggiring bola karena di kepung oleh beberapa orang dari team lawan mereka.

Namun bukan Jongin namanya jika ia tidak bisa mengatasi lawan mainnya. Dengan cepat Jongin mempassing bola ke arah Chanyeol, dan segera ikut berlari menuju gawang.

Saat Jongin berada tak jauh dari gawang, Chanyeol kembali mempassing bola ke Jongin. Dengan sekuat tenaga Jongin menendang bola itu ke arah gawang.

Sial!

Jongin mengumpat dalam hati ketika bola yang ditendangnya melewati bibir gawang dan meluncur jauh ke arah bangunan sekolah.

1

2

3

PPRRAAANNGGG!

Kaca di sebuah ruangan pecah karena bola Jongin.

"Mati kau kkamjong." Chanyeol berrgumam sambil melirik kawannya itu.

Jongin terlihat berkacak pinggang sambil terengah-engah. Sedetik kemudian Jongin berlari menuju ruangan yang tanpa sengaja ia rusak jendelanya itu. Tak mempedulikan Chanyeol yang berteriak memanggili namanya.

Dia ingin segera mengambil bolanya, sekaligus bertanggung jawab atas kesalahannya.

Begitu sampai di depan ruangan yang ia rusak jendelanya, langkah Jongin terhenti.

 _Huh? Dance studio?_

Jongin sudah bersumpah tidak akan menginjakkan kakinya ke ruangan itu lagi.

Tapi apa mau dikata. Keputusan yang paling logikal untuk situasinya saat itu adalah dia harus masuk ke ruangan itu. Dengan langkah berat Jongin masuk keruangan itu.

 _Holy shit!_

Jongin mengupat di benaknya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Seorang gadis tengah terduduk di atas lantai. Di sekelilingnya terdapat pecahan kaca. Gadis itu tengah sibuk memgangi keninngnya yang berdarah.

 _Apa sekeras itu aku menendang bola tadi?_

Dengan segera Jongin menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hey kau tidak apa-apa?" Jongin memegang pundak gadis itu. Si lawan bicaranya mendongak,"Ugh..."

"Jongin?"

"Sehun?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sehun tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Keningmu berdarah. Kita harus segera mengobati lukamu." Sehun masih tidak menjawab. Ia berusaha berdiri, namun karena kepalanya yang terhantam oleh bola terasa begitu sakit, ia jadi terhuyung. Jika bukan karena tangan Jongin yang menangkapnya, pantatnya mungkin akan bertemu kembali dengan lantai.

Melihat itu, Jongin segera berjongkok di hadapan Sehun.

"Naiklah. Aku akan menggendongmu. Melihat keadaanmu sekarang kau tidak akan mampu berjalan sendiri ke klinik."

"Tidak usah. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa." Sehun masih berusaha menolak. Berdekatan dengan orang asing, apalagi itu adalah laki-laki membuat Sehun merasa tidak nyaman.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf. Aku yang menendang bola itu sampai membuamu begini. Ini hal terakhir yang bisa aku lakukan." Mendengar Jongin yang terdengar tulus ingin meminta maaf, Sehun tak lagi menolak.

Secara perlahan ia melingkarkan tangannya di bahu jongin, dengan segera pemuda itu berdiri saat Sehun sudah nyaman di posisinya.

Jongin menggendong Sehun menuju klinik tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Syukurlah kala itu lunch break sudah selesai, jadi koridor sekolah juga sangat sepi. Jongin tidak perlu khawatir jika teman super protective Sehun akan melihat mereka.

Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, Sehun yang juga terdiam dari tadi ternyata tengah sibuk mengendus-endus tengkuknya.

Dari jarak sedekat itu, Sehun mampu mencium bau parfum Jongin. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa familiar dengan bau parfum itu. Wanginya tak terlalu kuat, namun cukup wangi walaupun sudah bercampur dengan keringat. Maskulin namun menenangkan.

Setelah mereka sampai di klinik, Jongin segera meminta dokter yang bertugas disana untuk mengobati luka Sehun. Dokter bilang bahwa untuk menghilangkan nyeri di kepalanya, Sehun hanya butuh beristirahat sejenak.

Sehun tak punya pilihan lain selain harus melewati beberapa jam pelajaran. Jongin dengan dalih tanggung jawab, juga ikut melewati jam pelajar karena harus menemani Sehun dan juga mengantar Sehun pulang.

Saat Sehun sudah tertidur pulas, Jongin kembali memikirkan sebuah pertanyaan yang tadi sempat mampir di pikirannya.

 _Sedang apa Sehun di dance studio? Apa dia juga member dari dance club? Kalau iya...berarti aku harus menjaga jarak dengannya._

1994

"Ya! Chanyeol! Kemana perginya mereka berdua?" Baekhyun menarik-narik kerah seragam Chanyeol yang duduk di depannya.

"Memangnya wajahku ini terlihat seperti babysitternya Jongin? Ya mana aku tahu anak itu pergi kemana." Chanyeol hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Baekhyun, lalu mengembalikan perhatiannya pada majalah Chen yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Tadi kan kau pergi bersama Jongin. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tidak tahu." Baekhyun masih berusaha menarik-narik kerah Chanyeol

"Dengar ya cabe rawit..."Kali ini Chanyeol menghadap sepenuhnya kea rah Baekhyun. Kening Baekhyun langsung berkerut ketika mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya cabe rawit.

"Terakhir kali aku melihat Jongin, dia berlari ke bangunan sekolah. Setelah itu aku tidak melihatnya lagi. Mungkin saat ini dia tengah menerima hukuman karena memecahkan kaca salah satu ruangan sekolah. Belum tentu Jongin saat ini bersama dengan Sehun."

Baekhun hanya melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil mendengus, ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang memang ada benarnya juga.

"Lagipula, berhentilah bersikap layaknya mother hen. Sehun sudah dewasa. Dia mampu membuat keputusannya sendiri. Dan kau bersikap over protective seperti itu, aku rasa itu menyebalkan."

"Apa pedulimu? Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Right. Hanya saja aku pikir kau akan terlihat lebih manis jika kau sedikit loosen up." Chanyeol kembali membuka halaman selanjutnya dari majalah Chen. Tak sadar jika efek ucapannya tadi berhasil membawa semburat merah di pipi baekhyun.

"Shut up." Ucap Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol tak menanggapi karena memang dia tak mendengar.

"Baiklah. Apa kalian paham?" Pak guru bertanya setelah selesai

"Paham!" semua murid menjawab bersamaan.

"Ada pertanyaan?"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu buka buku kalian halaman 47. Kerjakan task 3. Tugas kelompok untuk 2 orang. Membuat percakapan tentang how to make a phone call formally. Kalian bisa mengerjakan ini dengan teman sebangku kalian. Dan...Baekhyun, Chanyeol."

Kedua murid yang dipangggil namanya segera menoleh ke arah guru mereka secara bersamaan.

"Karena teman sebangku kalian tidak ada, kalian bisa mengerjakan ini bersama. Jongin biar mengerjakan tugas ini bersama Sehun."

"Tugas ini dikumpulkan next meeting, dan kalian harus perform di depan kelas."

Mendengar ucapan sang guru, cengiran lebar langsung muncul di bibir Chanyeol. Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa menepuk dahinya.

Selesai memberikan tugas, Pak guru mengucapkan salam dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

The first day is over...

TBC

Assalam...

Yosh...ini chapter pertama. Hope you guys like it. Fic ini gak bakal hanya terfokus ke Kaihun aja. Tapi juga ada pair lain. Salah satunya...yah kalian bisa nebak lah.

So, as always...

Feedback please...

Wassalam...


End file.
